Silvaze - Complete
by Astral-Blaze
Summary: <html><head></head>Party. Sonic's birthday party. And she is not even taking part in it. She is right there, all alone, sitting by herself behind a far away tree. Can't I make her come here? Apparently, that's not the case. But I have to try. I may not remember the events that happened between she and I, but lately, I have been having these visions of her. Memories of us. .:Silvaze:. (Silver/Blaze)</html>


**Silvaze One-Shot**

_Complete_

* * *

><p>Her heart pumped harder every time he was around her. Every time she saw him.<p>

The white psychokinetic hedgehog she had known for so long. The man she felt so strange around. His eyes where golden like hers and were filled with so many happy emotions that even she couldn't stop smiling whenever he was around.

There was something odd about him that she liked.

Not only did he possess incredibly powers like her, his teal marks on his gloves symbolizing his Psychokinesis, and her powers of Pyrokinesis, were both rare gift given by maybe the gods. Or maybe it was just faith that had given them the ability to lift objects with your mind or create flames out of nothing but having your hand in front of you.

This hedgehog… this strange hedgehog who comes from the future…

Who would have thought that he and this pyrokinetic girl, who was a princess from an alternate dimension, would meet and become the best pair of friends?

Well, Blaze certainly didn't expect that she would meet someone like him, yet she was very grateful she had found a friend as he.

Just as the first time the Sol Emeralds glowed and send her into a different dimension where she met Sonic, her help was needed again in the same dimension, just with the difference that she was needed 200 years later in the future.

A horrible destroyed one.

Lava filling the street, the air all dirty and smoked, buildings knocked over, fire creatures that kept reappearing and an indestructible monster that would always rise from its ashes again.

Blaze had never seen anything like that and she thought the world would forever remain like that.

When she first saw the future hedgehog, she at first thought he looked like the blue speedy one but after looking at him closer, she realized that he was a complete different person. How she couldn't see that when he stood 100 meters away from her, she didn't know.

His snowy white skin was visible from distances, a white tuft of fur that went around his neck, his golden eyes and having boots on his feet; you would know who he was with those gloves with a special teal mark on. When she first time saw him, he glowed up the darkness around the city, wiping away the creature with his power.

Blaze had never seen such determination in anybody's eyes, and even though that place they were in looked absolutely hopeless, the hedgehog's eyes always seemed to beam with hope and caring. Caring for the people he helped and those who suffered. He would do anything to get rid of the fiery monster they called Iblis. The cause of all these problems.

She remembered how he saved her from that creature when she herself tried to get it out of her way by using her powers, but fire against fire doesn't really work out that well. Sure, she could take out the minors of it, its henchmen, but push him back down in the lava was an impossible task for her and if that hedgehog never showed up and helped her, she would probably be dead.

Because of the monsters strength and might, he managed to get Blaze to her feet, breaking one of her legs in the process. Yes, she was very grateful that this white hedgehog was there that day but something inside Blaze told her that he would leave her alone and suffer, thinking just like everybody else thought about her.

Weird. A freak. A monster that destroyed everything she touched. Someone who didn't deserve to live and just be away from people was the best thing.

How wrong she was for thinking that.

While she lied there and tried to get up, she collapsed because of the pain and almost hit the ground but something stopped her from falling. Slowly opening her eyes, Blaze realized that the hedgehog was the one who caught her and as she looked up she was stunned to see how sympathetic he looked at her as he smiled too.

She remember the roars of the minors afterwards and that he took her under her legs, caring her bridal style before letting himself fall off the edge which caused the princess to scream and, without knowing it, she hid her face down in the soft fur that seemed to calm her down and listening to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat was like a lullaby to her.

Nice and friendly, filled with so many good feelings that could make you so relaxed in the blink of an eye.

His voice was even more relaxing and sounded so smooth, so sweet when he spoke.

"It's okay. You're safe now."

That sweet naïve voice melted Blaze's heart instantly and made her calmer than she had ever felt before in her life. How she opened her eyes, seeing the fur licking against her face made her feel warm in another way from what she was used to.

Once she made eye contact with him, she saw all the caring and friendliness in his eyes, a glare Blaze never thought anybody would give her. Her own amber eyes got slightly huge and she felt her white muzzles heated up that day for unknown reasons; her heart beat a million times more whenever she looked at him and for the first time, she gave a stranger a smile that nobody often sees from her. A smile that if an expect saw her, he or she would say that there was a connection between them.

Something that people can't describe why it is there or how you feel it. It just happens when you meet the right person.

And for Blaze, he was perfect.

Not only did he care for her, he accepted her right away even though she was able to control fire, he didn't cared about that and when people went against her, saying that she was part of that monster, he stood there and fought for her. Protected her. For him, there was nothing wrong with her. Being able to manipulate fire with your hands didn't mean that you were dangerous. In his eyes, he saw Blaze as someone special who possessed a very rare gift.

Hearing that was unexpected for her. Nobody had ever told her that she was born with a gift. She always referred it to be a curse. She never thought someone would stand up for her because of her powers. Most of all, she never thought a stranger just would stand up for her. He didn't know her.

Still, from first sight Blaze saw him, she knew he was special. Special to her.

From their first meeting they became friends. They always tried to defeat that monster together. A journey Blaze experience would be her last with the psychokinetic.

She sacrificed herself to save his future, sealed herself in another dimension. She thought she was dead and that she would never see that man she began feeling something odd for yet she hoped she would meet him again and that this wasn't the end.

But all those adventures and moments they had together were gone. Nobody remembered that event with Solaris. No Mephiles existed. No Iblis. Nobody remembered anything. Not even Silver.

Only she remembers that event. Only she remembers all those tense and fun times she had with him. Most of all, she still remember what she felt that day. How much she deeply cared for him. Desired to feel his embrace again. She knew from that day and up to now she was in love with the white hedgehog.

No matter how hard she tried to make him remember her, he just couldn't get just one memory of who she was. He did say that she felt familiar to him but that was that. She gave up. He couldn't remember her and he never would.

Clenching her eyes shut she began sniffling lowly, hearing that all the other were celebrating the azure hedgehog's birthday.

"Blaze? Why are you sitting here all alone? What's the matter?"

It was him. Her heart melted at the oh so familiar and lovely smooth and sweet naïve voice of his and she felt her muzzles slightly heat up yet she hid it from him as he sat beside her.

Glaring at the lavender feline, he felt that she needed some caring and placed his hand on her shoulder, stroking with his fingers down her back.

Feeling them do that and how his caring way to others hadn't changed one bit, her heart fluttered and a small smiled cracked upon her lips though it quickly vanished. Feeling herself purr at the good feeling, Blaze widened her eyes and blushed badly as she looked away. How could she do that? She never purred at others and just doing it at him was so embarrassing for her.

Seeing her turn away in embarrassment while hearing the sweet purrs she released, Silver smiled as he just continued to stroke her back and shuffled slightly closer to her, enjoying her lovely purrs was something he found so relaxing as he stared with slight loving eyes at his forgotten friend.

"Come on. Why don't you join us?"

Still holding tightly around her knees, Blaze shifted a bit as she felt her heart beating like crazy and a desire to lie closely to Silver, snuggling in his fur, feeling his warmness and kindness as he embraced her. But no, she knew she couldn't do that. She might be in love with him but he for sure could never love somebody like her.

Looking at her shoes, Blaze still felt Silver's hand stroking her back while she still purred.

"Because I don't want to. I don't feel comfortable around others. Especially not when there is that many."

She sighed as she closed her eyes, feeling her heart arch as if telling that she had to say to him what was on her mind. What always was on her mind.

Biting his lip, Silver felt himself slightly flushing as he thought about something. He might not remember his and Blaze's memories together, but he still felt the same thing to her as he did before. His guts told him that this feeling was exactly the same one he had before this erased timeline thing happened.

Moving even closer, he shakily wrapped his arm around Blaze, pulling her a little closer to him. His heart was moving at a high speed and he looked very nervous as he felt the feline against him while still flushing and looked down then up on her gorgeous face.

"I am here for you. I will help you, Blaze. Really, I want to make you feel better."

"Silver, you don't even remember me!"

Saying this in frustration, Blaze stood up and began walking away only to be stopped by the psychokinetic future hedgehog as he took her around her arm, causing the princess to skim behind her to see the hurt expression in his face.

Seeing him like this did made Blaze regret what she said. She just felt all alone in this world, being unloved by everyone, not feeling like she belonged at some place. She got her arm free from Silver's grip and crossed it with the other one over her chest, speaking with a hurt voice.

"You don't remember one thing that was between us. You don't remember any of those times, those moments we had. We shared. Let's just face it. I am destined to be alone for the rest of my life. Nobody wants to be with me. It's just how my faith has been decided. Alone, and just do my job of guarding the Sol Emeralds with nobody to help. I will always be alone."

She gulped several times and took her hand to her mouth and the other being on her elbow as small tears escaped her amber eyes. Wiping away the tears, she tried her best to sound okay but failed greatly and began to cry slightly in silence.

The hedgehog felt heartbroken when he saw the lavender pyrokinetic princess being in so much pain. He knew that things were though for her at times but it was rarely anybody saw her cry. Honestly, nobody has ever seen her cry before but the silver male found this familiar. However, he couldn't bear seeing her being so sad and it tore his heart apart just by looking and hearing the sniffles escaping her. Closing his eyes and sighing out, he was ready to tell her what have been on his mind ever since he first laid eyes on the beautiful girl.

Looking miserable and sad, he took some steps closer to her, wrapped his arms around her and hugged the feline from behind as he gently placed his head against hers and closed his eyes.

"You will never be alone, Blaze. I am always here for you. I will never let you be alone. I promise."

Feeling his arms around her made Blaze slightly confused but she didn't complained. She longed to feel him embracing her in his arms, feeling the warmness whenever she was near him this close. Yet, Blaze flushed as he said this, looking at how his arms were wrapped in an almost protective way around her. One arm around her stomach, another over her chest. Slowly, she reached out for the hand she saw near her shoulder and placed her own on top of it as she let herself lie in Silver's arms as she leaned her head against him.

She felt so warm when he held her hand. For her, this was the feelings she wanted to feel every day and every night. Feeling complete and loved by someone.

Closing her eyes, Blaze felt the tears streaming slightly down her cheeks as she continued to sniffle but something made her open her eyes as she felt the protection and warmness leave her. Her amber eyes gazed into the golden ones on the ivory hedgehog who wiped those tears away as he looked slightly miserable. She glared her eyes downwards as he did this, feeling ashamed at her action yet she liked the way Silver took care of her.

Reaching out for her hand, Silver felt his nerves grow to their highest. Taking her hand and taking one small step closer to the girl he fell in love with at first sight, he gulped as he began speaking to her, which caused her to look slightly miserable up on him.

"Blaze, I had a dream about you vanishing away from me in a golden light and I think you explained something similar happened before we all forgot that event. I think it might be a memory. The only memory I have from what happened. I might never know what have been between us before but I know it doesn't matter. Because, I still feel the same for you as I did back then."

The feline cat's jaw dropped as she stared with huge eyes at her friend. She didn't expect him to say this and her heart began pumping faster as she thought the unbelievable would happen.

"What?" She whispered in disbelief as she looked slightly up and into those caring golden eyes, wanting him to continue as she began squeezing his hand slightly.

He stroked his thumb over her fingers, letting her feel his love and caring for her was there as he began stroking her cheek with his backhand, admiring her beauty and sighed.

"I don't know what happened back then. But I am sure my feelings for you were the same." He said as he stroked his hand behind her head and very slowly nearing her face, staring into Blaze's amber huge eyes as she felt his breathe against her lips. "Ever since I saw you, Blaze, I knew that I fell in love with the most beautiful girl in the world."

Their lips connected and Silver had almost closed eyes as he stared slightly into the watery amber eyes. Blaze began kissing him back, closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck, enjoying her very first kiss with the man she had fallen in love with. Silver closed his eyes as he saw hers slipped behind the eyelids and wrapped his one arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him as he kept his hand behind her head, beginning to slight moan as he stroked through her lavender fur.

Gently pushing his tongue against her lips, he wanted to explore the inside, hoping to get in. And entrance he got.

Blaze felt her heart flutter as she tilted her head slightly, feeling Silver's tongue twirling with hers as he pressed himself deeper into her mouth, causing her to moan loudly while releasing some purrs too as she felt the hedgehog's flavour filled her mouth while hers filled his.

Breaking apart for lack of air, they panted heavily as they each stared into the other's pair of golden eyes, seeing how much they were filled with love.

A few tears escaped Blaze's eyes and she clenched them shut, hugging her love interest around his back quills, snuggled into his fur and felt his arms wrapping around her again, making her feel safe and warm. She sniffled lowly as he placed his chin on top of her head, keeping her face in his white soft fur where his heart was, and hearing its beats was her lullaby that made her calm and smiled as she felt the missing hole in her heart was finally gone.

She felt loved. She felt home together with him. She felt safe and protected in his arms.

She felt complete.

* * *

><p><em>Trivia Time! <em>

_Yeah, I made this one-shot while back after I made the Sonaze one, Home. I will possibly make a new Silvaze one soon. But first I need to do a commission obne-shot for a friend. _

_Now, about the one-shot. Things are flowing through the princess' mind at Sonic's birthday. Yes, this is taking place right after Sonic Genarations. I thought that it would fit in Blaze's nature to be away from all the others. And of course, Silver is confused and curious on why the pyrokinetic princess is so much apart from everybody. So he does what he feels is right and goes to Blaze to comfort her. Blaze, of course, goes defensive even though she knows he tries to help, so therefore, Silver decides to convince his secret. _

_A small romance scene between my absolute favourite Sonic couple. ^^ _

_Katerina Oestergaard_


End file.
